Leprechaun: In The 7 Seas
by SandwichesHinderProgress
Summary: The Leprechaun meets a key player in the Golden Age of Piracy, and meets other famous pirates of that era during his search for golden treasure.
1. Chapter 1

In the country of Ireland, there lived a man named Edward England. Not much is known to historians about his early life. In fact, it would seem that the only being who would live for centuries afterward to tell the tale was a small magical creature...

As a child, Edward was bullied by other boys in his neighborhood. They made fun of his name and threw pebbles at him in a field. He felt a bit of pain from those three boys.

"Come on, Eddie!"

"You should leave and go to England!"

"Yeah! And drown on the way there!"

"Leave me alone!" Edward said.

Watching from the top of a hill was a Leprechaun. He did not normally feel sympathy for others, but this was just a child. He felt that he had to intervene. He ran towards the bullies who were cornering Edward on the ground.

"Please!" Edward pleaded.

The Leprechaun jumped in front of Edward. The bullies were left with stunned expressions. They were terrified.

"Sticks and stones may break my bones, but all shall pay my golden loans!" the Leprechaun said.

The bullies ran off. The Leprechaun stretched out his hand. The ten-year-old looked at it. It looked brown and wrinkled, just like the Leprechaun's face. Sharp fingernails were noticeable.

"Go on and grab it, you coward!" the Leprechaun said.

Edward nodded and did so. The Leprechaun pulled him up. He was shorter than the boy.

"What are you?"

"What do I look like, me lad? See the hat? The buckles on me shoes? Why, I'm a Leprechaun!"

"I have heard of Leprechauns. I just did not expect them to be so...so..."

"Ugly? Tales tend to change in these here lands."

"Do you have gold?"

"Not at the moment. I would like some. Just the thought of it would make my head numb."

"Can I help you?"

"Perhaps. If you become a sailor, you just may fit the bill. All in good time, see ya over the hill."

In good time indeed. As an adult, Edward England joined a trade sloop. The Leprechaun found his way aboard. England was half-surprised to see him. The Leprechaun did the sentimental talk.

"Miss me?"


	2. Chapter 2

JAMAICA

1717

Up ahead in the Caribbean Sea was the lush green island of Jamaica. England had dreamed for a long time of traveling to a faraway island such as this. He just did not expect that he would experience such a voyage accompanied by a leprechaun.

"Land ho!" the Leprechaun said. "You never know what Jamaica will make ya."

"What do you mean by that?" England asked.

"I do not mean anything in particular by it. You never know what you may encounter in new places."

For a while, the sloop traded with others. England was regarded as one of the best mates on his sloop. He kept the Leprechaun a secret from the other mates. He did not want any trouble to occur. The Leprechaun was too stealthy to be caught by anyone on the sloop. He often explored the island in search of anything valuable. More specifically, he was looking for gold. Despite his efforts, he had no luck. The Leprechaun got on board the trade sloop as it sailed into the water again.

"There's nothing for me on this wretched island," the Leprechaun told England. "Take me home."

"I cannot take you home. I am not even in charge of the sloop."

"May I remind you that I saved you when you were a young lad?"

"I know. I want to repay that debt."

"Either pay me in gold or take me home."

"I am sorry."

Their argument was interrupted by distant yelling. They turned and saw a ship heading towards them.

"Who do you suppose those people are?" the Leprechaun asked.

"Pirates," England said.

"Pirates?"

"People who steal ships and search for treasure. Have you ever heard of them? It looked like their heading to a port."

"Treasure? Hey pirates! I bet you would fail at capturing us!"

At that moment, the other mates on the sloop noticed the Leprechaun for the first time. They were terrified.

"What is that thing!" they cried.

"Stop!" England ordered.

"Come over here and take us, pirates! If you even have the nerve!"

The pirate ship turned towards the sloop.

"Great," England said. "Now we are in trouble thanks to you."

"Save your thanks for later. You shall see. The richest men shall be you and me."

The ship was in front of the sloop. Pirates jumped onto the sloop. They intimidated the mates, not taking notice of the Leprechaun. The mates were too terrified to do anything.

"Join us or die!" a pirate said.

"Where do we sign up?" the Leprechaun asked.

The pirates gaped in shock.

"You will be glad to have me. I am a Leprechaun. Very valuable. And, take my word for it, so is he."

The Leprechaun pointed to England. The pirates nodded. They motioned for the others on their ship to drop down a dinghy. The dinghy was lowered. England and the Leprechaun were taken on board.


End file.
